Mimi Tasogare
ミミ |Image = 160px |Family = Nana Tasogare (Sister) Benny Haha (Brother, english only) |Voice Actors = (Season 1) (Season 2) 中島 沙樹 (All seasons) |Signature = Astral Reef, Earthstomp Giant, Vampire Silphy, Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric, Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened, G Hogan }} Mimi Tasogare was first introduced in the Season 1 of the Duel Masters Anime. Description She first appeared to be a clueless duelist who is fascinated with the Duel Masters card game but is later revealed to have been a Temple guardian working for the Master. She later ends up befriending Shobu and his friends, joining him on his adventures. She was also an expert in martial arts and enormous strength, which drastically improved in adulthood. This was shown in a few occasions when she flung Katta sky high as a running gag, cutting a thick metal door and bending a piece of metal with her bare hands. Her intelligence also improves, being able to realize about Prin Prin, the Eternal's true nature just after Katta and taken earlier precautions to prevent the card from falling to the wrong hands. Anime Season 1 She makes friends with Shobu, Sayuki, and Rekuta at school. However, when Shobu gets an invitation to the Temple in episode ten, she becomes strangely serious and foreboding and while distracting Sayuki and Rekuta, punches a hole in the wall. Then when they are inside, after they see Shobu beaten up with only three tokens left, she becomes harsh and demanding with what seems like a split voice. Fritz, the goblin that loves karaoke, recognizes her, but she cuts him off. And when Shobu is about to duel one of the temple bullies, Mimi 'accidentally' knocks him over, mixing up his deck with hers. As she picks them up for him, she adds some of her own cards. Shobu notices and is a somewhat angry, but Mimi says it's alright for him to use them. After all, his father is probably using evolution cards too. With the help of Mimi's cards, Shobu wins his duel, plus gains the fifty tokens he needs to be allowed to battle Hakuoh. There's more to Mimi that meets the eye. Mimi is really a Temple Guardian and a member of White Soldiers, who is sent to spy on Shobu, but is still his friend. She plays dumb and pretends not to know what the card game is really about. Mimi is adored by lots of boys, especially by Rekuta. Most of her cards are Shield Trigger cards. After her duel with Shobu, Mimi begs Shobu to help Hakuoh turn back to the way he was. Mimi seems to like Hakuoh and Kokujo. She has a twin brother named Benny Haha (only in the English dub). When the first season closes with the duel between Shobu and Hakuoh, Mimi reveals that Hakuoh was not always such a heartless duelist, and her personal connection to him has developed into a slight crush throughout the season. Mimi is also an expert at martial arts and is incredibly smart and strong. Duel Masters Cross Shock Mimi and her friends once again dueled against there old enemies Fua Duelist who tried to revive Zakira and were successful but in the end Mimi and her friends were able to finally defeat Fua Duelist and Zakira for the last time. After defeating Zakira Mimi was taken with Shobu and his friends to the creature world which was under a great threat from the awakening of the foretold destroyer Diabolos Zeta and he could only be stopped by the combined power of the 5 ancient psychic creatures. She helped Shobu and his friends find these creatures and helped defeat them in order to obtain there power. She defeated Ribbity Frog and obtained the Ribbity Frog and Cyber G Hogan cards. When all of the 5 creatures were later brought together, their psychic abilities were released turning them into Ribbity SP and G Hogan, Temporal Star/Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened. She used them alongside the other 4 ancient cards in an attempt to stop Zeta but he was too powerful. In the end, only Shobu was able to stop him. She and her friends were all returned from the creature world back to their homes with their new found creature friends. Duel Masters Victory As of the Duel Masters Victory, years after Shobu's disappearance, she has become a reporter for dueling events. Her popularity soared due to her status as a legendary duelists, even having a fan club. She knows Katta ever since he was young, being introduced by Shobu and knowing the true reasons of Katta's hatred towards dueling. She meets with Katta Kirifuda during his first tournament and compared how different he is from his brother Shobu Kirifuda. After the tournament and Katta's second loss against Dragon Ryu, she compared on how Katta had changed after learning how to duel. She have also done an interview with Zubako a famous fortune teller who use Alien cards to tell people's past or future. During the time Katta and his team sneaks into the Dash HQ late at night, she found them and lead them to the roof according to Dragon Ryu's duel request. She was then able to perceive Ryu's true intentions and his relation to Prin Prin, the Eternal. She have also showed up at Ken's house where Katta and his friends were training and to help them she dueled all 4 of them at once, defeating them easily. Later Benchan who idolizes Mimi as a great duelist faced Mimi again in a rematch and lost to her but Mimi saw the potential in him and told him that he needs to do his own training and that Mimi will help him whenever he needs it. During Dragon Ryu's duel against Onsen in the tournament, she witnessed that Prin Prin, the Eternal Card was glowing. After seeing this phenomenon, she transported the card to a different location and locks Shachihoko and Rikishi into the empty vault when they attempt to steal the card during the finals. After Katta told Mimi about the situation when Prin Prin got stolen and Onsen escapes from the hospital, she along with Yuu and Atsuto splits up to get information. She frees Yuu and Asuto from the vault by cutting away the door, frightening both of them. When Katta and his friends were chasing Onsen, she along with Yuu, Atsuto, Katsuzo, Ken and the tournament staff rushed to the tower, where Katta was dueling Onsen. As the situation got worse, she tries to get to the top of the tower, but was blocked by Hako, who tried to keep them out of the way to allow Katta to concentrate on the duel. During the fierce battle as the creatures appear in the human world, causing massive damage, she saves the crowd from falling shattered glass by punching onto them and brought Katta home after everything was over. She then witnessed Prin Prin in her human form, along with the others. Duel Masters Victory V She made an appearance in Katta's class to tell them that the class was chosen to have a battle between two duelists broadcast live. Katta was confirmed as a participant in the battle as he was already known as the champion of the Duel Carnival Tournament from the previous season. Leo was the second duelist from the class tournament. During the duel, she got excited over Katta getting a comeback that she accidentally knocked down the camera, resulting that the duel won't broadcast on TV. Seeing the damage she have done, she lamented on paying the damages she had done with her pay. Duel Masters Victory V3 She was present during the time of the outbreak of creatures in the Human World and also broadcast about the latest happenings of the creatures being rampant in the Human World. Katta and his team mostly watches her news broadcast during the creature outbreaks. Before her TV talk show with some of her fans, she felt that she was being stalked. She contacted the Duel Masters Detective Agency team in helping her and was surprised Katta and his team are the members of the agency. Bucyake and Goromaru took the task of protecting her and she was protected from the stalker who was controlled by a power-influenced Duel Masters card. After the talk show was done without any problems, she sent the team cupcakes and an autographed photo as a gift of gratitude. In Katta's final battle against Izumo, she witnessed the landscape returning to normal. Duel Masters Versus She does not appear directly, but appears in Shobu's flashback as a teenager in episode 46. Duel Masters Versus Revolution She was present during the opening of Duel Masters Land and broadcast the park's opening by helicopter in episode 1. She was later seen in the news reporting about the blackout incidents, in which was described a flying robot being sighted before the television power supply was cut (due to Duema Land President taking the power source). During one of the new broadcast in Antarctica, Basara just passed behind her when she was making a news report which was later noticed by Lulu. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final She was still seen in the series making news reports and as a host of live TV shows. In one instance, she broadcast a video capture of the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu (Hamukatsu and Bosskatsu) talking and Katta was at the background. This was later noted by the Rare Killers on Katta's creature partners and Lucifer taking notice on the new Revolution Change creatures. Manga Series 1 She dueled against Shobu in a Magic: The Gathering game and lost against him. She later became Shobu's close friend. Duel Masters: Fighting Edge She continued supporting and helping Shobu in his quest to free Hakuoh from the clutches of Zakira and also stop Zakira's end goal of obtaining and using the power of Duel Masters Spirit crystals. Duel Masters: Star Cross Mimi and her friends had finally stopped Zakira but are now facing off against a new enemy, Adam. Duel Masters Victory Mimi has become a pro duelist as well as a TV reporter. She tends to help out Katta (who is Shobu's younger brother) in his dueling skills. Zero Duel Masters Mimi and her friends were invited to visit Duel Island by a mysterious new enemy, Professor March. In this season, she managed to defeat Shobu and was shown to be a better duelist then him. However, she then helped Shobu escape his dilemma of giving up after he lost a game. She helped him realize that there is always more to learn and get stronger. Lunatic God Saga Mimi and her friends helped Shobu face off a new villain, Mikado Kozuki. Deck Season 1 She uses a Shield Trigger deck in which over half of the cards are 15px Shield Trigger cards. She used this deck against Shobu but it was later destroyed by Benny Haha. She used high cost spells with "15px Shield Trigger" and Water Civilization creatures with "15px Blocker". *2x Natural Snare *2x Tornado Flame *2x Brain Serum *4x Bloody Squito *Essence Elf *3x Phantom Fish *2x Revolver Fish *2x Terror Pit *Earthstomp Giant *2x Vampire Silphy *2x Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Seamine *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Armored Blaster Valdios *2x Spiral Gate *Night Master, Shadow of Decay *2x Storm Shell During the rest of Duel Masters Season 1: Episode Listing|Season 1, and the beginning of Season 2, she began to use a more efficient shield triggers, but she still used Earthstomp Giant as her main trump card. *4x Aqua Surfer *Burst Shot *2x Death Smoke *2x Spiral Gate *Nocturnal Giant *Terror Pit *Emeral *2x Mana Nexus *Earthstomp Giant *Bloody Squito *2x Natural Snare *Tornado Flame Sacred Lands She used a Nature Civilization deck. She had very few duels as the season was mostly concentrated on Shobu's training and the P.L.O.O.P.. *Natural Snare *La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *Bronze-Arm Tribe *2x Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck *Stratosphere Giant *2x Torcon *2x Barkwhip, the Smasher She later used a copy of Prince Wilbur´s deck, consisting of Light and Nature civilization cards. *2x Holy Awe *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *2x Kolon, the Oracle *Bronze-Arm Tribe *2x Barkwhip, the Smasher *Cannon Shell *Natural Snare *2x Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem *Torcon *Senatine Jade Tree Duel Masters Charge She used a Water, Fire and Nature Civilization 15px Shield Trigger deck. She used this deck in the local qualifiers tournament and also in the Battle Arena qualifiers against the Black Soldiers. *4x Faerie Life *Mystic Treasure Chest *4x Terror Pit *4x Submarine Project *4x Mana Nexus *Cutthroat Skyterror *2x Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck *4x Mystic Dreamscape *Headlong Giant *Cursed Totem *Aqua Guard *Divine Riptide *4x Burst Shot *4x Phantom Dragon's Flame *Earthstomp Giant *4x Bloody Squito She used a Shield Trigger deck consisting of all 5 civilizations during her training before the Battle Arena Tournament. *4x Faerie Life *Lost Soul *4x Magmarex *4x Aqua Surfer *2XBloody Squito *2XGonta, the Warrior Savage *4x Mana Nexus *Aqua Hulcus *Locomotiver *4x Terror Pit *4x Holy Awe *4x Torcon *4x Brain Serum *4x Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior She used an updated Light, Water and Nature 15px Shield Trigger deck used for the Battle Arena Tournament. *4x Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian *4x Aqua Jolter *2x Skysword, the Savage Vizier *4x Amber Grass *2x Aures, Spirit Knight *4x Spiral Gate *4x Torcon *4x Aqua Surfer *4x Mana Nexus *4x Kolon, the Oracle *4x Natural Snare She used a 15px Shield Trigger deck against the Fua Duelists and Hakuoh. *4x Torcon *4x Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior *4x Mana Nexus *4x Natural Snare *4x Kolon, the Oracle *4x Batias, the Patroller *4x Stronghold of Lightning and Flame *4x Hell's Scrapper *4x Brad's Cutter *2x Inferno Scissors *2x Sky Soldier Wingraios Zero Duel Masters She used a Light and Fire deck. *Rikabu's Screwdriver *4x Heaven's Gate *4x Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *2x Syrius, Firmament Elemental *4x Holy Awe Duel Masters Zero She used a Light, Water, Fire and Nature deck. *2x Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *4x Bronze-Arm Tribe *4x Aqua Surfer *4x Fuuma Balzoo *4x Soulswap *2x Streaming Tutor *4x Ragmal, Spirit Knight *2x Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law *2x La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian *2x Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Trench Scarab *4x Miele, Vizier of Lightning *2x Riptide Charger *2x Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian Duel Masters Cross She used a Water Civilization deck. *Spiral Gate *Water Weapon - Shark Bunker *Deepsea Douzan *Aqua Guard *Qurian *Emperor Marco *Aqua Surfer *Crystal Spinslicer *Cutie Heart *Titan Crash Crawler She used a Light, Water and Nature deck against the Fua Duelists and White. *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Hijikata Giant *Lucky Ball *Emeral *Energy Stream *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Fuuma Rakshasa Choronzon *Emerald Claw *Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie *Aqua Swallow Counter *Happy-go-lucky Strike *Cutie Heart *Saving Sword - Memory Accela *Holy Awe *Aqua Guard *Crystal Lancer She used a Light, Water and Fire deck in the World Championship Tournament. *Qurian *Marine Flower *Cutie Heart *Emperor Gyulum *Aqua Surfer *Lucky Ball *Emeral *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Paradise Aroma *Astral Rush *Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric *Luciano, Electro-Fuuma *Emperor Maribel *Astral Reef *Royal Adonis *Caribbean Moon, the Enlightened *Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Invincible Cataclysm Duel Masters Cross Shock She used this deck in the World Championship Tournament Finals. *Astral Rush *Qurian *Deepsea Douzan *Fuuma Rakshasa Choronzon *Happy-go-lucky Strike *Holy Awe *Emeral *Aqua Guard *Crystal Spinslicer *Crystal Paladin *Crystal Jouster *Aqua Surfer *Crystal Lancer *Cutie Heart *Astral Reef *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Evolution Burst - Energy Spiral *Marine Flower *Paradise Aroma *Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang *Magic Shot - Open Brain *Triple Brain *Starbase Lunatron *Nostalgia Fish *Spiritual Water *Photon Lunatron *Rosa Rossa With new cards obtained from the creature world, Mimi added additional psychic cards to her deck. *Cyber G Hogan *Ribbity Frog *Ribbity SP *Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *Thrash Crawler *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *G Hogan, Temporal Star / Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Duel Masters Victory She used a Water Civilization deck. *Aqua Guard *Qurian *Cutie Heart *Crystal Spinslicer *Cyber G Hogan *Ribbity Frog *Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric *Lovely Heart *Astral Rush *Hogan Blaster *Aqua Sonicwave *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *Ribbity SP *Aqua Super Emeral *Aqua Surfer *Aqua Jester Loupe *Aqua Strummer Psychic Creatures *G Hogan, Temporal Star / Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened *Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman / Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code *4x Bloody Squito *2x Critical Blade *2x Dark Reversal *4x Mana Nexus *4x Marrow Ooze, the Twister *4x Muscle Charger *4x Proclamation of Death *4x Super Terradragon Bailas Gale *4x Terradragon Gamiratar *4x Terradragon Regarion *4x Terror Pit Gallery Mimi.gif|Appearance from Season 1 and Sacred Lands Mimi_DM-Charge.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Charge Mimi_Tasogare.jpg|Appearance from Zero Duel Masters Mimi_DM-Zero.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Zero Mimi Tasorage.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Cross and Cross Shock Mimi (Victory).png|Appearance from Duel Masters Victory, Victory V and Victory V3 Mimi in Versus Revolution.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Versus, Versus Revolution and Versus Revolution Final Tasogare Mimi.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Manga: Series 1 Mimi and her Evil Twin.jpg|Mimi and Her Twin Sister from Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Mimi twin (Birth of the Super Dragon).jpg|Mimi's Evil Twin Sister from Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Mimi Look-alike (DM-Birth of the Super Dragon).jpg|Mimi's lookalike from Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Trivia *Mimi's last name, Tasogare (黄昏) means Twilight or Dusk. *She is known as "Monstrous Powered Gorilla Woman" (怪力ゴリラ女) by Katta. Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character